


reluctant brother

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Leaf watches her twin struggle with his bladder until it's too late.
Relationships: Leaf/Red (Pokemon)
Series: Peecember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 5





	reluctant brother

Leaf wants to tell her brother that they can stop any time, that he doesn’t need to act so shy around her, but she knows that this isn’t just about her. This path is pretty busy for what they are used to, with so many other trainers stopping them to challenge them to battles. That must be why Red isn’t saying anything, even though his discomfort is becoming increasingly more obvious to her. Not only are there people around to make it more difficult for him to speak, but he also runs the risk of running into someone when he wanders off the path. If he isn’t completely alone, he probably won’t be able to do it.

But Leaf really wishes that she could just tell him that they can stop without embarrassing him, and that he could go behind a tree and be done with it, because she has no idea how much longer it will be until they reach the next town, and no idea if he is going to be able to make it that long. If she can tell that her twin brother needs to pee, then it is probably getting bad for him, and she definitely feels bad for him.

She can’t deny that there is a part of her that finds the idea a little exciting, though she has no idea where that idea came from. Her lust for her twin is nothing new, even if she has not gone so far as to actually tell him that she has feelings for him that are not quite befitting a sibling relationship, but she has never really thought about watching him suffer as particularly sexy. And it’s not as if she is into the idea of him suffering or being in pain or not being able to pee because he doesn’t want to have to do that when he can’t be guaranteed complete privacy, but still, there is that nagging ache between her legs that makes her think some part of this is appealing.

Probably just his desperation, which is still plenty weird, but she pushes it to the back of her mind, deciding to think about that later. It probably isn’t too weird to be into something like that, especially in comparison with falling in love with her twin brother, but even so, right now is not about her. She is more worried about the state Red is in, the way his face is flushed, the look of utter misery in his eyes. As his sister, she can see these subtle changes that others might not be able to, but even she has a hard time reading him sometimes, and that is why she knows that this must be getting pretty bad for him.

Battle after battle, the twins are delayed even more on their way, and she can see the way he struggles to maintain his composure while battling. For the most part, Leaf is just traveling to be out here with him, exploring on her own terms, not as dedicating to battling as he is, so when it isn’t a double battle, Red likes to handle things for her, wanting as much experience as he can get. Today, though it isn’t much, Leaf decides to help him by offering to take on the challengers along the road.

“…thanks,” he says, in a small voice. He is blushing, so he must know that she knows, even if she is trying to be nice by not saying anything. It can’t be much further now, but each time she is stopped to battle with someone, she feels terrible for Red standing back and watching, especially when one of her opponents happens to bring out a water type.

Eventually, though, the crowd begins to thin, until it has been quite some time since either of them have seen another trainer. She expects Red to take this opportunity to excuse himself and go off the path, but he continues to walk forward, hands jammed in his pocket, head hanging low so that she can’t even see the look in his eyes anymore. How bad is it getting now? Why isn’t he doing anything about it?

She starts to speak up, unable to handle it anymore. “Red, why don’t-”

“I don’t know,” he says, and she wants to ask what he means by that. He should be the only one to know why he’s making it difficult on himself. “If there’s anyone else…” he finishes, and then she understands. He is still worried that they might bump into more trainers, that he won’t have privacy. But in a situation this critical, that should be the least of his concerns! There isn’t anyone that either of them can see, so he should just go for it, so that he doesn’t have to be in pain anymore!

“Come on, Red, you know I can guard for you,” she says, trying to ignore the way that idea excites her as well. Standing nearby, listening to her desperate brother empty his bladder, his lone protector…she tries to keep herself from shuddering.

“Just don’t…ah!” Before he can finish his sentence, he groans, and looks briefly panicked.

“Red, are you alright?”

“It’s nothing.” But it isn’t nothing, because Red has stopped walking, frozen in place. Leaf can see the look of sheer distress on his face, and then her eyes drift down slowly, and she sees it, right on the front of his jeans. It’s small, but it’s a darker spot that wasn’t there before, and it is clear that Red has no time left.

“Go on, just hurry! You won’t make it if you don’t hurry,” she urges him, and fortunately, he seems to take her advice to heart this time. He starts to move, starts to turn, but then he is stuck again, freezing up.

“Can’t,” he mumbles, and puts a hand between his legs, grabbing at himself, willing to do anything to stop this, except, apparently, just  _ go _ .

“Red, you have to! Don’t be stupid, you’re not going to make it anywhere else at this rate, so what does it matter if you  _ might _ run into someone?” she snaps, hardly able to believe that he is actually being this stupid. But Red shakes his head and looks up at her with the most pitiful expression that she has ever seen on his face.

“No, I mean, I can’t…” He trails off, and she can see it then, spreading out from where his hand is, spreading down his leg, the dark patch expanding as he loses control once and for all, wetting himself right where he stands. “Move…”

Leaf finds that she can’t move either, forced to stand stock still, helpless while she watches her twin brother pisses himself, having pushed himself to his limit. She feels terrible for him, because she knows that this was not something he could help, that he was never going to be comfortable enough to take care of things in the situation that they were in. And that sick part of her that finds this arousing is still there, in the back of her mind, overshadowed by the part of her that feels terrible for her brother.

When she is able to move again, Red has his head hung low, his hand no longer between his legs, his pants visibly soaked. She wastes no time in pulling him into a tight hug, and all he can say is, “Leaf…”

“Don’t worry about,” she says. “Don’t worry about it, Red. We can get you cleaned up in no time.” She has more that she wants to say, more to comfort him, but she holds her tongue, and settles on just holding  _ him _ . Red relaxes when she hugs him, and she does not need words to make him feel better. Soon enough, she is able to get him off the path, where she sets up camp early so that he can change clothes in privacy, and she washes his soaked clothes so that he doesn’t have to worry about it.

And maybe allows herself to indulge just a little bit, when she is alone with his wet pants and underwear. She plans to tell him about this eventually, but not until after she has made the rest of her feelings clear to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
